More and more users are turning to network-based resources, such as electronic marketplaces, to purchase items (e.g., goods and/or services). For example, a network-based resource may offer a large and diverse selection of items. Further, for some of the items, there may be a number of sellers with different offers. As such, a customer may not only have access to a rich item selection, but may also obtain items at the most convenient offers.
Typically, a service provider of a network-based resource may coordinate with multiple entities to offer items. For example, the service provider may communicate with sellers to list the items at the network-based resource and with inventory planners to acquire and store a certain number of the items in storage. Based on the coordination, the service provider may decide on quantities of items to store. Accordingly, the service provider may offer some of the items as available from the storage.